1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing apparatuses, and computer-readable storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as one type of printing apparatus that executes printing by ejecting liquid toward a medium. Inkjet printers executes printing by ejecting ink as the liquid onto a medium such as paper. An inkjet printer effects printing by alternately repeating a dot formation process of driving a movement motor to move nozzles that can be moved in a predetermined movement direction and ejecting ink while moving the nozzles to form dots on a medium, and a carry process of driving a carry motor to carry the medium, thereby forming an image on the medium.
In such printing apparatuses, the motors generate heat while they are being driven, and the motors are cooled by radiating off heat while they are stopped during their stop time. However, the normal period during which the motors are stopped may not allow them to sufficiently cool down. A conceivable method for such a case is cool the motors by lengthening the period for which they are stopped (see, for example, JP 2002-186285A). When the motors' stopped state becomes long in this way, the user feels the drop in printing speed and this may cause the user stress.